„Kein Hipster“-Update
Das „Kein Hipster“-Update (engl. „I’m not a Hipster“ Update) ist ein kostenloser Zusatzinhalt für Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online, der am 17. Juni 2014 im Rahmen des 1.14-Patch erschien. Er fügt dem Spiel unter anderem hipstertypische Kleidungsstücke und Oldtimer hinzu. Inhalt Neue Jobs Es gibt zwölf neue Jobs: *'Luftsprünge' (Fallschirmsprung, Rang 15, 1–8 Spieler):''' Jeder stilbewusste Student weiß: Was hoch steigt, muss tief fallen. Also steig in 4.370 Fuß Höhe aus, schalt Radio Mirror Park ein und tu so, als ob du über allem schwebst, während du mit Schwüngen und engen Kehren auf den Teich unten zurast. *Strand-Odyssee' (Rennen, Rang 15, 1–16 Spieler)':' Ein körniges Bild, auf dem Müll neben einem ausgebrannten Sportwagen zu sehen ist: der Inbegriff künstlerischer Glaubwürdigkeit. Also schwing deinen Hintern runter von dem netten Strand und such dir einen weniger netten. Punkt-zu-Punkt-Rennen für Klassiker von Chumash nach Sandy Shores, größtenteils auf der Straße. Gute Gelegenheiten, die Karren voll auszufahren. *'Lange bevor es cool war' (Rennen, Rang 15, 1–8 Spieler)':' Manche Sachen passen einfach nicht, das kann dir jeder Röhrenjeansträger bestätigen. Versuch mal, acht Kompaktklasseautos durch die engen Kurven dieses Rundenrennens in Mirror Park zu quetschen. *'Koffeinschub' (Rennen, Rang 1, 1–8 Spieler)':' Wenn dich deine Freunde irgendwas anders trinken sähen als einen Macchiato in einem Independent-Kaffeehaus – das wäre sozialer Selbstmord. Aber wenn man Espresso braucht, dann braucht man halt Espresso. Punkt-zu-Punkt-Limousinenrennen von Del Perro nach Mirror Park, vorbei an vier Cool-Beans-Coffee-Shops. *'Kampf: Wohn-Dämonium' (Capture, Rang 1, 2–8 Spieler)':' Mach einen klugen Spruch über den Spätkapitalismus oder ungerechte Einkommensverteilung oder Kunst oder sinnlose kluge Sprüche oder irgendwas und unterstreiche ihn, indem du Wohnanlagen in Puerto Del Sol verwüstest. Ein Kampf-Capture um die letzten Party-Vorräte in einem Hof zwischen zwei identischen Wohnblocks. *'East Vinewood LTS' (Last Team Standing, Rang 9, 2–16 Spieler)':' Keiner weiß, wie es anfing. Vielleicht hatten zwei Mädchen das gleiche Tattoo oder sie haben ein Snapmatic-Bild ohne Quellenangabe repostet. Man weiß nur, dass jeder seine Seite gewählt hat, und dass East Vinewood in diesem Last Team Standing für zwei Teams den Bach runtergeht. *'Wild in den Westen' (Rennen, Rang 1, 1–8 Spieler)':' All deine Freunde zieht es in den Osten auf der Suche nach dem letzten noch nicht gentrifizierten Flecken Land. Du gehst nach Westen. Lade deine Limousine (so uncool, dass sie schon wieder cool ist) voll und rase nach Little Seoul. Jede Menge Geraden und ein paar enge Kehren am Ende dieser Punkt-zu-Punkt-Rennstrecke. *'GTA: Nimm ein Taxi' (Capture, Rang 1, 2–8 Spieler)':' Nach zwölf Stunden „Abhängen“ in deinem postindustriellen Technoladen vor Ort sind deine tätowierten Freunde bestimmt zu gut drauf, um selbst nach Hause zu fahren. Besorg ein paar Taxis für sie in diesem ultraexklusiven GTA-Capture für zwei Teams rund um das Depot der Downtown Cab Company in East Vinewood. *'Es ist hip, cool zu sein' (Rennen, Rang 1, 1–8 Spieler)':' Es ist einfach zu sehr Mainstream, in schicken Karren durch Rockford Hills zu kurven, und mit dem Lowrider durch Vespucci Beach zu kacheln ist irgendwie von gestern. Ein Rennen im Kompaktklassewagen hin und zurück über den Los Santos Freeway, auf den Parkplatz des Casinos und wieder runter – das bringt’s! *'Überleben am Legion Square' (Überlebenskampf, Rang 25, 1–4 Spieler)':' Die Redefreiheit ist tot: Cops greifen die Demonstranten auf dem Legion Square an. Kämpfe gegen Polizisten zu Fuß, in SUVs und schließlich in Buzzard-Kampfhubschraubern. Und denk daran: Die wahren Verbrecher sind die Banker, die sich das Ganze von den Fenstern ihrer Nobelbüros aus anschauen. *'Puerta Del Sol' (Team Deathmatch, Rang 1, 2–8 Spieler)':' Jeder Künstler will jung sterben, dann will er die Nachfolger mit ironischen Bemerkungen übers frühe Sterben nerven und jetzt sind es postironische Bemerkungen und er könnte wirklich sterben. *'Trendsetting' (Rennen, Rang 1, 1–16 Spieler)':' Ein einfaches Rennen für einfache Leute, die gerne kompliziert wirken möchten. Fahrzeuge Es wurden sieben neue Fahrzeuge hinzugefügt: Dem Online-Autohandel southernsanandreassuperautos.com wurden zehn bereits in GTA V vorhandene Fahrzeuge hinzugefügt, darunter die persönlichen Fahrzeuge der Protagonisten: * Albany Primo * BF Surfer * Bravado Buffalo * Bravado Buffalo S (von Franklin Clinton) * Bravado Youga * Cheval Picador * Dundreary Regina * Karin Rebel (sauberes Modell) * Nagasaki Hot-Rod-Blazer (von Trevor Philips) * Obey Tailgater (von Michael De Santa) Waffen Zwei Waffen sind neu dazugekommen: Sonstiges/Fehlerbehebungen * Neue T-Shirts mit den Logos von Bitch’n’Dog Food, Homies Sharp und Vinyl Countdown (in abgeworfenen Kisten). * Die Farben „gediegenes Gold“ und „gebürstetes Gold“ sind nun bei Los Santos Customs ab Rang 100 erhältlich. * Eine neue rein schwarze Scheibentönung, vier neue Jazz-Hupen sowie brauner und rosafarbener Reifenrauch ist jetzt bei Los Santos Customs nachrüstbar. * Acht neue Jubelgesten und vier neue Jubelanimationen wurden hinzugefügt. * Spieler, deren persönliches Fahrzeug von einem Spieler ohne genügend Geld zerstört wird, werden die Versicherungskosten nicht mehr in Rechnung gestellt. * Ein Fehler, bei dem beide Unfallbeteiligte die Versicherungskosten für ein zerstörtes persönliches Fahrzeug zahlen musste, wurde behoben. * Ein Fehler, bei dem einige Allradfahrzeuge mit umgekehrtem Zweiradantrieb ausgestattet waren, wurde behoben. * Spieler können nun Jobs markieren, während sie sich in einer Spielliste im Pausenmenü aufhalten. * Tränengas richtet nun mehr Schaden an und hält länger an. * Dem ersten Bildschirm wurde ein Häkchen hinzugefügt, wenn der Spieler ein Job bereits einmal gespielt hatte. * Während Missionen wird nun der Schwierigkeitsgrad angezeigt, wenn man Steuerkreuz runter drückt. * Zehn neue Bärte für männliche Charaktere und vier neue Frisuren. * 49 neue Tätowierungen, 170 neue Kleidungsstücke und acht neue Masken. * Die Mission ''Begehrt wurde verändert: ** Neue Missionsziele: Bei der Bucht angekommen muss der Spieler nun den Landeplatz sichern. Der Spieler hat nun zwei Minuten Zeit, zur Landestelle des Cargobob zu gelangen und Gegner zu töten. Schafft er es nicht innerhalb des Zeitrahmens, scheitert die Mission. ** Neue Gegner-Aufenthaltsorte: Gut die Hälfte aller Gegner sind vom Strand auf den Hügel, der zur Landestelle führt, versetzt worden. ** Der Cargobob benötigt nun zwei Minuten bis zur Landung, wenn der Spieler die Bucht erreicht. ** Zwei Gegner nahe der Zielcontainer haben nun Raketenwerfer (niedrige Treffsicherheit). ** Die Gegner auf dem Strand stellen das Feuer ein, wenn sich der Spieler die Schießerei auf dem Hügel liefert. ** Der neue Zielort für den Container ist nun eine Lagerhalle in Cypress Flats. ** Sobald der Spieler den Container aufnimmt, taucht ein gegnerischer Hubschrauber auf und jagt den Cargobob. Trivia * Der Name dieses Zusatzinhalts ist eine Anspielung auf Trevors Satz während der Vorbereitung für das Ding in Paleto, in der Michael meint, Trevor habe Fähigkeiten wie ein Hipster. Da Trevor Hipster verabscheut, ärgert er sich über Michaels Anmerkung. * Die „Hipster-Jugend“-Frisur ist ein Wortspiel mit dem Begriff „ “ und basiert auf Frisuren, die diese damals trug. Dieser Haarschnitt sieht jenem von besonders ähnlich. * Die rein schwarze Scheibentönung war heller als die der Stretch-Limousine, sodass sie schließlich aus dem Spiel entfernt wurde. Weblinks * Informationen zum GTA-V-Titel-Update Kategorie:Zusatzinhalte Kategorie:Exklusiv Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Personen